


Beyond These Walls

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Younger Men are Much More Work [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings, Karaoke, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wonders why Kasamatsu hasn't introduced him to his university friends</p><p>this is the third installment in a series of kikasa's where Kasamatsu is in college and Kise is his high school boyfriend…post canon universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond These Walls

Kasamatsu could feel the warm water washing over him. He could feel Kise behind him, feel those strong fingers running through his hair, feel all the places where their skin touched. But Kise didn’t speak a single word. He was just a body taking up space in the shower.

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu said, his agitation growing. Kise stopping massaging his scalp and Kasamatsu turned to look at him. Kise’s eyes were big in confusion. He probably hadn’t even realized that he was spacing out. “What’s wrong?” Kasamatsu asked tenderly, his agitation washing down the drain once he’d looked at Kise’s face.

Kasamatsu was the first one to admit that Kise was worth every magazine page that his face was printed on, every billboard. He was gorgeous, with those pretty eyelashes and balanced complexion. His nose, lips, and cheeks were all the perfect shape and one could get dizzy looking at him. Kasamatsu certainly did, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

But standing under the spray of the water like this, his hair washed down, water droplets falling from his eyelashes, over his cheeks and lips, down his neck--well, Kasamatsu was very thankful that he was the only one who got to see Kise like this.

“I’m fine, Yukio,” Kise said with a smile. Kasamatsu gave him an unconvinced face. Kise might be an idiot sometimes, but he was never this oblivious when they were alone together. Rather, Kise was always hyper aware of where Kasamatsu was at all times.

“Don’t lie to me, Ryouta.” Kise waved Kasamatsu’s concerns away and Kasamatsu could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. So instead of snapping, he reached out and pinched Kise’s stomach. Kise howled in pain and hopped back. He gave Kasamatsu a pitiful look and Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

“It’s really not a big deal,” Kise said. Kasamatsu gave an exaggerated shrug. In the years he’d been dating Kise, he’d learn that the most effective way to deal with Ryouta wasn’t his usual violent approach. Instead Kasamatsu had to give him the cold shoulder. It absolute tortured Kise.

So Kasamatsu turned around and continued washing his own scalp. He heard movement behind him and it was only seconds before he felt Kise’s arms wrap around his waist. Then he felt Kise’s face bury into his neck. This was classic Kise. He never held Kasamatsu lightly. He only ever embraced Kasamatsu with the intent to merge their bodies into one through sheer force. In the beginning it had felt like too much, but then Kasamatsu realized that he just felt cold and empty when Kise wasn’t there to hold him like that.

“Your friends,” Kise whispered, his lips brushing against Kasamatsu’s neck. Kasamatsu placed his arms over Kise’s and leaned back into his lover, his hygiene for the moment forgotten. “How come you’ve never introduced me to your friends?”

“My friends?” Kasamatsu asked. Sure, it was true. Kise had been spending weekends with him since he’d started college, but they rarely left Kasamatsu’s apartment except to go to dinner or a movie occasionally. 

“Is it because you’re embarrassed that I’m a man?”

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu said, as he reached one hand up to run his fingers through Kise’s hair. “I’d love you no matter what gender you were.”

“Then is it because I’m younger?” Kise asked. Kasamatsu frowned. He’d never heard Kise speak with such insecurity. Not sense they’d played on the same basketball team, nearly two years ago.

“You’re age doesn’t bother me, Ryouta.”

“Then is it something else about me?” Kasamatsu sighed.

“It’s because--” Kasamatsu stopped talking and Kise raised his head in worry. Kasamatsu turned to him, thankful that the hot water was obscuring the red tint in his cheeks. “It’s because you’re so damn beautiful.”

Kise’s eyes went wide. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“I know that if you met my friends that they’d all think you were beautiful, and I just can’t handle hearing them say how breathtaking you are. The idea that they’d even look at you in that way makes me nauseous.” Kasamatsu looked away, embarrassed. “What if you met them and fell in love with someone else?”

Kise looked at him for a long time before he started laughing. Kasamatsu turned to glare at him and Kise only laughed harder. Kasamatsu raised his hand to karate chop his boyfriend but Kise grabbed his face, instead stopping him with a deep kiss. Kasamatsu’s face was passively annoyed when Kise pulled back.

“I’m just happy,” Kise whispered, wrapping his arms once again around Kasamatsu. “I’ve been worried for weeks that you were embarrassed to be with me, and then you go and say the most silly thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not silly. You’re a model, Ryouta.”

“And already madly in love with the only one for me.” Kise smiled. Kasamatsu looked away, embarrassed once again. Kise’s smile only grew wider, only beamed brighter until Kasamatsu couldn’t even glance in his direction. Looking into Kise’s face like this was like staring into the sun.

Kise leaned his face over until his forehead was pressed against Kasamatsu’s. Then slowly, as if he was afraid that he’d spook Kasamatsu, Kise pressed his lips against his lover’s. They stood there, lips pressed together so tightly that not even the water could get between them, until finally Kasamatsu pulled back a inch or so.

Kise was quick to give chase, his lips following Kasamatsu’s, closing the gap between them in seconds. Only this time, Kise didn’t settle for the intimacy of a closed kiss. He let his tongue slip between his lips to run aggressively over Kasamatsu’s bottom one. Kasamatsu made a sound deep in his throat and opened his mouth, letting his body follow the lead as he melted against Kise. Kasamatsu’s tongue met Kise’s with fervor and soon enough it was impossible to breathe, impossible to do anything but continue to taste each other as they’d done so many times.

Kasamatsu wasn’t entirely sure when it happened, but the next time he’d pulled back--ultimately to move his lips to Kise’s neck-- he noticed that he had pushed Kise into the tiled wall of the shower. Kasamatsu chuckled to himself before he latched his mouth onto the underside of Kise’s chin, his body shivering when Kise let out a throaty moan that vibrated against Kasamatsu’s lips. Kise’s moans only grew louder the further down Kasamatsu kissed, and before long, both of them forget they were even in the shower, their skin being assaulted by the water that was growing hotter by the second.

Everything fell away. The sound of the water splashing against tile and floor and skin. The temperature which seemed to multiply exponentially. The uncomfortable feeling of the tile against Kise’s back and the plastic beneath Kasamatsu’s knees.

The only thing they were aware of was each other.

Kise had been trembling as Kasamatsu dropped to his knees and he didn’t stop as Kasamatsu ran his fingers over every inch of his chest. Kasamatsu peppered kisses across Kise’s hips and thighs and pelvis as his fingers traced the hard lines of muscles on Kise’s torso. When his fingers found their way to Kise’s nipples, Kise’s back involuntarily arched. Kasamatsu smiled as he rubbed Kise’s nipples between his fingers and Kise had to grab onto Kasamatsu’s arms, desperate for something to ground him.

Finally Kise’s cock was too hard and his moans too demanding for Kasamatsu to keep teasing his lover. Kasamatsu finally settled one hand on Kise’s hip and the other hand he wrapped around the base of Kise’s cock. Kise intertwined his fingers with Kasamatsu’s at his hip and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

Kasamatsu placed gossamer kisses along Kise’s shaft before he wrapped his lips around the head. Kise gasped before his breath ran out in a moan. Kasamatsu pulled his lips off so he could lick away precum and apply pressure to the slit. Kise squeezed Kasamatsu’s fingers so tightly that he was certain they were going to bruise.

When Kasamatsu took Kise’s whole cock in his mouth, Kise was close to collapsing. Kise knew that all the teasing that Kasamatsu put him through was going to make his orgasm all the more satisfying. His whole body was tingling and he felt like a live wire was threaded through every single one of his veins. When Kasamatsu finally brought him to orgasm, when Kasamatsu allowed him that, then Kise knew that he’d be taking a one way trip to heaven.

-

“And its done,” Kasamatsu said, placing his phone onto the bedside table. He’d texted all six of his closest friends and set up for them to all go out tomorrow night. He was keeping the location of the hangout a secret in order to surprise Kise, but Kise was happy regardless. He was going to become officially part of Kasamatsu’s life, outside of the apartment’s walls.

Kasamatsu rolled onto his back and looked at Kise, who was sitting on the floor and rummaging through his suitcase. Kise turned and held up two ties, a blue one in his right hand and a cream one in his left.

“So my blue tie will match that black shirt but my cream tie will match that green shirt you have…so which should we wear?” Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. We?

Kasamatsu grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it at Kise’s hand though the bastard dodged at the last second.

“We’re not wearing matching outfits, you idiot.”

“But it will make us look like a really cute couple,” Kise said. Kise laid the ties down in his suitcase and Kasamatsu let out an exaggerated sigh so that Kise would look at him.

“You don’t need to go out of your way to impress them, Ryouta. They’re going to like you just as you are.” Kasamatsu propped his head up on his hand. “You could dress as a Sailor scout and they’d probably find it cute.” Kise smirked.

“Would you?” he asked with a wink.

“Shut up and get over here.” Kise smiled and crawled onto the bed, attaching himself quickly to Kasamatsu’s side. His head laid on Kasamatsu’s chest and he felt Kasamatsu’s fingers bury into his hair within seconds.

“I’m nervous,” Kise admitted with a laugh.

“Don’t be. After tomorrow, we’re not going to get to spend any alone time together. Because they’re going to want to see you every weekend.” Kise smiled and wrapped Kasamatsu into his signature vice grip. Kasamatsu kissed his scalp and settled down for some sleep.

-

“Kasamatsu-kun!” One of the girls, Sakura, was waving energetically. Kasamatsu smiled and gave a small wave. Kise was standing behind him, his shoulders hunched a little. He was so nervous that the erratic, glowing energy that he usually gave off was so stifled. Kasamatsu reached behind him and jabbed Kise in the side. Kise jumped a bit before turning to smile gratefully at Kasamatsu.

“Hey guys. Thanks for coming out so last minute like this,” Kasamatsu with a smile and individual greeting to each of his friends. Kise stood slightly to the side, waiting for Kasamatsu to introduce him.

“It’s no problem,” another one of the girl’s said with a kind smile in Kise’s direction. “We’ve all been wanting to meet the boyfriend that Kasamatsu-kun’s been hiding away.” Kasamatsu shook his head playfully and turned to Kise. He grabbed Kise’s hand and motioned to his friends.

“This is my boyfriend of two years, Kise Ryouta. And Kise, this is Sakura, Yui, Takeru, Seiji, Kiyoko, and Chihiro,” Kasamatsu said, gesturing to each of his friends in turn. Kise finally smiled and waved.

“Ohmigod, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before,” the girl with the short bob named Yui said. She grabbed onto the girl next to her with the braided hair, Chihiro. “That’s Kise Ryouta. That model I showed you pictures of from that magazine the other day.” She turned to Kasamatsu and glared playfully. “How could you not tell us that you were dating a famous, beautiful model?”

Kise smiled shyly. While praise never bothered him--in fact he rather loved to be praised for his looks and his basketball skills--he felt like he had to act humble in order to make a good impression. Kasamatsu might love him despite his sometimes arrogant attitude, but he didn’t want to reflect badly on either of them.

Kise was so into his own thoughts that he almost missed the way Kasamatsu flinched when Yui said that Kise was “beautiful”. Kise squeezed his hand and smiled again at the girls. The guy wearing glasses, Seiji, sighed.

“I told you guys before that Kasamatsu-kun had played on the same team as Kise-kun, who was--is--Kaijou’s ace. You guys just totally ignored that Kise-kun is a great basketball player.” Kise smiled earnestly. Basketball was an area he was more comfortable talking about with Kasamatsu’s friends.

“I’m not sure I could have been the ace without Kasamatsu-senpai and the others,” Kise said with a smile. The girls all looked at each and giggled. Kise blushed and noticed the slight blush on Kasamatsu’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” the last girl, Kiyoko said. “It’s just that it’s kind of really cute that you still refer to him as Senpai.” Kise’s smile widened into what Kasamatsu referred to as his front-page-smile. Nobody missed the way the girls all blushed and glanced at each other.

“You see, Kasamatsu-senpai is really big on respect and authority.”

“Kise!” Kasamatsu said, turning to smack Kise’s arm. Kise laughed and the rest of the group did too, despite Kasamatsu’s blush.

-

Kise couldn’t stop himself from smiling broadly as they entered the karaoke bar. He had no doubt that Kasamatsu was the one to set up for them all to go specifically to karaoke. He knew how much Kise loved karaoke, even if he wasn’t that good at it. Kasamatsu wasn’t fond of it at all, but he knew that Kise would feel really comfortable if they went out for karaoke.

The group made their way into a closed room. The girls all piled into one side of the booth, the guys were next to them, and Kise and Kasamatsu took the side opposite the girls. Kise noticed that the girl Sakura was sitting next to and holding hands with the boy named Takeru. They quickly placed an order for some food with the waitress who catered to their room.

“Me first,” Yui said. She jumped up and went to select a song from the machine. An easy conversation started up about the various classes everyone was taking and Kise just listened with his arm around Kasamatsu’s waist.

“So Kise-kun, do you know which university you’re going to?” Kise glanced at Kasamatsu and Kasamatsu answered for him.

“Ryouta was thinking of attending here actually.”

“Think you know what you want to study?” Seiji asked. Kise shook his head.

“I haven’t really thought about school much.”

“What a terrible boyfriend Kasamatsu-kun has been,” Kiyoko said with a laugh. “As your older boyfriend, he should be talking to you about these things.” The whole group laughed except Kasamatsu who merely glared at Kiyoko.

“Kasamatsu-senpai has truly been a wonderful boyfriend,” Kise said with an easy tone. Kasamatsu blushed deeply before he elbowed Kise. Kise grabbed at his side and pouted. The group laughed again.

“Those sound like bedroom words,” Seiji said between fits of laughter. Both Kasamatsu and Kise looked away from the table with deep blushes. Thankfully the girl Yui finally chose a song to sing which saved them from having to answer Seiji’s words.

The song was a popular song from a few years ago and all the girls-and Kise- were singing along happily. Kasamatsu couldn’t even name the song so he chose to nibble on the food they had gotten. Kise’s arm was around his waist and he could feel Kise’s fingers squeeze his hip every time the chorus of the song came on.

Yui finished her song but Sakura jumped up to join her for a duet, to another heavily auto tuned pop song. Kise clapped in excitement and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. He really didn’t like karaoke, but seeing Kise smiling and singing along to the words was a good trade off.

While Kasamatsu was blatantly staring, Kise turned and looked at him. Kasamatsu didn’t bother looking away despite being caught staring and Kise didn’t seem to mind. Between the blaring music and the multicolored lights bouncing around the walls, they shared an intimate moment despite being surrounded by people.

The moment ended once the song did, and Kise turned around, eager for his own chance to sing. He stood up, immediately sending a rush of cold, empty air against Kasamatsu’s side, before selecting yet another painful pop song. The girls all smiled at one another as Kise started singing the upbeat and bubbly song. Kasamatsu shook his head when Kise started dancing too, presumably with the exact dance moves from the music video. He could be a total embarrassment, though the girls seemed to enjoy him.

-

As the night wore on, the girls and Kise took turns singing and dancing to more and more pop songs, with a few oldies mixed in for everyone’s benefit. They would start busting out laughing at the beginning of every song, excited to recognize the song after only a few seconds. Kise seemed to slowly become more relaxed as the night went on. Once he realized that the girls really did enjoy his company, and taste in awful music, then he started to act like himself. When Kise wasn’t singing, he was usually taking to the girls about some tv show, another model, or with Seiji about basketball. His genuine broad smile showed that he was truly enjoying himself.

After about two hours, Seiji nudged Kasamatsu. “I need some more cigarettes. Wanna walk with me to the corner store?” Kasamatsu said he would, only after checking with Kise that he felt comfortable enough with the group to be left alone. Kise smiled and gave his a thumbs up.

“I don’t even think I’ll miss you for a second,” Kise said jokingly. Kasamatsu, in return, hit Kise on the side of the head. Kise rubbed his head while he laughed. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and exited the room with Seiji.

Once they were outside, Seiji smiled and said, “I like him.”

“He’s an idiot,” Kasamatsu said. Seiji laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much, though.” Kasamatsu reached up and touched the corners of his mouth. Had he been smiling that much? Seiji laughed. “I guess you don’t even realize the effect he has on you. Every time he smiles or speaks, you smile. It’s actually pretty cute.”

“Really” Kasamatsu asked. Seiji nodded.

“Of course, every time he thinks you aren’t paying attention, Kise-kun is smiling at you too.” Kasamatsu blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“He was super nervous about meeting everyone tonight,” Kasamatsu said as they entered the little store. Seiji nodded.

“Me too. I thought the girls were going to eat him alive.” Kasamatsu didn’t laugh along with Seiji at the joke. “I think he’s a real keeper, Kasamatsu.”

“I think so too.”

-

No sooner had Kasamatsu walked back into the room that his body went rigid. Without meaning to, he and Seiji had walked back just as Kise was starting to sing another song. But this one wasn’t pop-y or obnoxious at all. It started out with a really low, rhythmic guitar, and for once Kasamatsu identified it immediately. It was one of his favorite songs. One he’d played for Kise many many times while they were holding each other, naked, in bed.

When Kise actually started to sing along, he closed his eyes and ran one hand through his hair, giving himself a sultry air to match the song. Kasamatsu took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself down. He couldn’t help it. This song was something he associated intimately with Kise, with placing his lips to Kise’s skin, with Kise’s fingers leaving bruises from clutching too tight. It was a song that Kasamatsu felt dirty just listening to by himself, never mind hearing the words from Kise’s lips in a crowd of his friends.

Everyone else seemed captivated to as Kise moved his head and hips to the rhythm. The girls were quiet as they listened to his voice, enchanted by this new side to Kise, a side Kasamatsu knew that Kise saved for his most passionate moments. Like when it was the fourth quarter and his team was counting on him. Or like when he was giving himself so completely to Kasamatsu.

When the song ended, everyone was a little too mesmerized to say anything. Finally Kise smiled and everyone clapped. Kise smiled wider at the praise as he handed off the microphone to Chihiro. He went to take his seat but Kasamatsu grabbed his arm before he could.

“Can I talk to you?” he said between clenched teeth. Kise nodded before standing up to follow his boyfriend out of the room. Kasamatsu didn’t let the curious eyes of his friends bother him as he led Kise to some place private. He entered the one stalled bathroom at the end of the hall and locked the door. Kise raised an eyebrow and started to ask something when Kasamatsu pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Kise’s eyes opened wide before he closed them and slipped his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist. Kasamatsu tightened his hands in Kise’s hair as he entered his lover’s mouth, his tongue colliding sloppy with Kise’s. Once Kise’s lungs were screaming for air and Kasamatsu felt a bruising pain in his lips, they separated. They both panted and Kise smiled.

“How dare you,” Kasamatsu said. “You know what that song means to me.” Kasamatsu gave Kise a quick shake. “To us.” Kise gave Kasamatsu a smirk.

“I was hoping I could perform a song that you’d enjoy.” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes before his grabbed onto Kise’s chin. He tilted Kise’s face towards his.

“You owe me later.” Kise leaned forward and captured Kasamatsu’s lips.

“Whatever you want me to do, I’m yours.”

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu said as he unlocked the door and went back to the room, his fingers intertwining with Kise’s.

-

For the reaction he got from his friends, Kasamatsu wished he’d just stayed in the bathroom. It started when Kiyoko waggled her eyebrows and Seiji whistled. When Kise and Kasamatsu blushed, Sakura and Yui looked at each other and laughed.This ended in everyone laughing and Kasamatsu damning them all to hell.


End file.
